The Line That Needs To Be Crossed
by Silverock
Summary: Set after 2X12, "The Man in the Cell". Ever thought what if Brennan didn't want Booth's line, what if she refused it? Well I have! Smutty-fluffy B&B, my fav comb. Please read and review. M for a very good reason *wink*
1. Chapter 1

**So before we start, I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to my dear friend, **_**whatsernames4e26**_**. Why? Coz I.. I love you.. I guess ;) You're my sister from another mister! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy the very first chapter of this fic. Please please please leave a review when you finish reading. I LOVE reviews and I read each one and of course reply to them. **

**Thank you, Silver **

* * *

**-The Line That Needs To Be Crossed-**

Chapter 1

"Just a second!" He called out, not really knowing who would come by in such late time of night. It was already 10:30pm and he had a long day. Yes, the whole thing with Epps, Cam, the victim and of course his son and all was rough but to be honest with himself, Seeley Booth had to admit that the roughest part of his day was to tell Brennan there needs to be a line.

He knew that she respected him and knew the minute he said there's a line that shouldn't be crossed, she won't cross it. He cursed himself, knowing that now he can't bring up the subject of them or else she'd remind him of the line **he** made. Damn it!

"Bones! What are you doing here?" Booth asked, surprised to see her at his doorstep.

"You know, you speak a lot of bullshit Booth!" Brennan, being Brennan, cut right to the chase.

"Excuse me?" He didn't understand what she wanted.

"Epps's actions would've affected us and you just as much no matter which member of our team it was. He didn't take Cam because she was in a relationship with you; he did it 'cause she's a part of our team. We would all act just the same whether it was Cam or… I don't know, Zach, he had taken down. So saying we can't be in a relationship because we work in high-risk situations is stupid!" She finished, breathing slightly heavier due to the adrenalin and the fact she haven't taken a single breath during her argument.

"We?" Booth asked, gulping, as he tried to process her words.

"Yes.." She looked down.

"Bones," He put his finger under her chin so she would meet his eyes and took a step closer "do you want us to be together?"

"Define together."

"Do you want us to be in a committed relationship?" He took a step closer "Do you want us to go on dates? Do you want us to be a couple?" He took another step "To share our feelings with each other, laugh together? Do you want me to do this on a daily base?"

"Do what?" She asked in almost a whisper, losing her voice to his warm chocolate eyes.

"This." He said and took the finale step, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close so he could crush their lips together.

It took her a moment to understand what was happening but she quickly understood and reciprocated the kiss with the same amount of passion, entangling her fingers in his hair. His tongue requested entrance to her mouth and Brennan gladly granted it. Their tongues started by fighting each other but after a while started dancing together instead. Then Booth pulled away and she whimpered a little at the loss of his warm mouth.

"So," He started, resting his forehead against hers as they tried to regain their breath "is this that you want Bones? You wanna be with me?"

She nodded, kissing his lips softly.

"But.. You do understand it's not just about sex right?" He had to make sure.

"Yes. It's about us. We are going to be in a long-term and committed relationship. We are going to wake up next to each other every morning and go to sleep next to each other every night. We will need to share personal things with each other and allow the other to invade our space when needed in order to receive said information about our feelings. I'm… I'm gonna need to allow you to see things I kept hidden until now. I'm gonna need to open up to you. I've never done that before but I trust you to teach me and guide me through this relationship so.. Are you willing to take that role?"

"I'm sorry, did the brilliant Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist just admit there's something she doesn't know?" He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile too.

"Shut up." She laughed and pushed him back playfully. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the apartment. He used her body to close the door as he pinned her to hit. Their lips immediately found each other and their tongues began to twist and twirl in the other's mouth in a rhythm that was awfully similar to the beat of their hearts.

Brennan suddenly felt an urge to feel Booth's bare skin under her hands and so she removed his T-shirt and immediately put her hands on his lower back, bringing him impossibly close. Booth too felt the need to fell Brennan's flesh and before he had the chance to think about it, he already ripped her button-up blouse open. Booth realized what he did and shut his eyes, readying himself to a speech about how what he just did was an attempt to prove he's an alpha-male.

Though Brennan surprised him, and quite frankly herself, by saying "Hell I'm not gonna lie and say that wasn't hot."

He opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise, then smiled wide. He took off her blouse and threw it away, revealing the sight of her lacy baby-pink bra. The color fit her white skin beautifully and made her look so girly, something that he found charming beyond words. Booth lifted her by the butt and she quickly wrapped her long legs around his waist, creating immediate contact between her core and his prominent arousal.

She moaned at the pleasurable sensation and that moan reminded Booth where they were and he knew that there is no way in hell the first time he and Temperance Brennan were making love was against his apartment door, not even fully undressed. He started moving in the direction of his bedroom, squeezing her round ass in the process.. Just 'cause he could.

Brennan worked her lips along the jaw line she admired secretly for so long and when she got to the point where it connected with his ear, she sucked there. She gripped his muscular forearms in her hands as he sucked at the crook of her neck, where it met her shoulder.

They reached his bedroom and Booth threw her on the bed (gently of course) (though not too gently 'cause.. Hey, there's only so much a man can resist). He climbed on top of her and resumed his previous attack of her lips, letting her tongue lead their dance. He opened her bra and slowly slid it off of her.

Booth left her mouth, trailing kisses down her throat to her breast, and took one rosy nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and licking at the same time. He took her other breast in his big palm and started to massage it, the fact it fit perfectly to his hand not going unnoticed by neither of them. She moaned and curled her fingers into his hair, encouraging his mouth to continue.

After a few pleasurable moments, she brought his head up to hers for another heated kiss. Brennan ground her hips against his; making him groan at the friction she created. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled them down. He kicked them away and opened the fly and zipper off her jeans, lowering them so she could send them flying across the room as well.

Her panties matched her lacy pink bra and he felt himself get the hardest he'd ever been in his entire life.

"Get inside of me." Brennan whispered in his ear and pulled his lobe between her teeth.

In the blink of an eye, both of their underpants disappeared somewhere in the vicinity of the room and her wetness rubbed against his stiff shaft. Looking down at her for approval, Booth used the hand that wasn't supporting his weight and took Brennan's small one in it. She nodded at him and in a slow but smooth motion of his hips, he entered her.

He grunted and she moaned and they met each other in a passionate kiss full of all the feelings they had for each other. The hand that wasn't in his, Brennan put on his lower back and together with an up-thrust of her hips, urged him to begin moving. He started moving in a slow, yet firm pace and she met each one of his down strokes with an up one of her own.

Brennan left his lips and began her journey down his throat until she reached his pulse spot and sucked there, feeling his fastening heartbeat under her lips and tongue. He knew that they both loved the slow pace but also knew they had enough with it so Booth quickened his moves, letting his head drop to the crook of her neck.

Brennan looked up at him and he could see her pupils dilated and her eyes blurry. Then she gave him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen and that was his final undoing. He started slamming in and out of her with force even he didn't know he had and sent them both flying over the edge of the most pleasurable orgasm either ever experienced. She arched her back completely off the mattress and screamed his name as Booth grunted something that sounded a lot like 'Bones'. Hm.. Mysterious…

Anyway, they crushed their lips together in a kiss that was so soft and sweet, making the feeling of the waves of pleasure that ran through their bodies just oh so good. They breathed heavily against one another's necks until Booth rolled over to lie beside her.

"What the hell was that?" Brennan asked in a breathy voice, turning to look at him.

"See?" He grinned at her, just as breathless "We make a good team at everything."

They both laughed together, whole-heartedly, and looked up at each other; neither of them having a single doubt that what they had, what was just starting between them, it was gonna last.

* * *

**Now that's what I'm talking about! Oh if they had just done this instead of making us wait all this time for B&B to be together… Oh well, that's what fanfiction is for right? ;D**

**Next chapter we're gonna deal with the morning after and I'm already telling you, prepare yourself for the smuttiest and fluffiest morning after you ever read about! I'm seriously excited by how fluffy it's gonna be! And smutty! So just wait :)**

**Please review this chapter and let me know if you liked it. I LOVE reviews! I read each and every one of them and of course reply to them all. So pretty please?**

**Thank you so much for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Love you boneheads, Silver **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh I know, I know, I'm awful! I'm truly so sorry that it took me so long to post! Don't worry, I hate myself just as much as you hate me right now.**

**I hope this chapter will be worth the damn long waiting, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review it! I LOVE reviews, they mean so much to me! I read them all and of course reply to each one :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

She woke up to the sound of his beating heart and the light from the window on top of them. Brennan looked up and saw her partner smiling down at here and his hands tightened their grip around her.

"Morning beautiful." He said quietly and kissed her lips softly.

"Ugh, please don't be such a cliché." She smiled and kissed him back.

Booth laughed and rolled her under him to lie on her back. He kissed her passionately, letting his tongue play with hers, until they were both simply out of breath. Though neither could stop touching the other so Booth started placing open-mouthed kisses along her neck as she sucked at the place his neck met his shoulder.

With a long leg wrapped around his waist, she flipped them over so now he was lying on his back. She returned her mouth to the crook of his neck and didn't leave until she finished her task of leaving a purple hickey there. She knew it was an act of possessiveness, of wanting to prove this man is taken and off the market but damn it he was out taken! He was hers now and no matter how alpha-female this behavior might be, she liked marking him.

He tugged her earlobe lightly with his teeth and then sucked it into his mouth, bringing his hands to rest on her hips. They met in a soft and endearing kiss as she lowered herself down his hard member, loving every inch that filled her so perfectly. Booth brought one hand up to cup her breast and simply loved the way it filled his palm so beautifully.

She kept a steady rhythm, slow but not too slow, and he met each one of her down strokes with an up one of his own. Both of them couldn't help but notice how easily they found a rhythm that fit both of them. After going at it all night in so many paces, positions and ways it was no surprise though that they did.

Brushing the hair that fell around her face, Booth stared deep into her gray-blue eyes that amazed him with their beauty each day. She leaned down and kissed him, entwining their hands near his head and letting her tongue dance with his own.

They met for a few more deep thrusts, as deep as can be, before she began clenching around him in the most pleasurable way there is. He couldn't hold himself any longer and let go, sending his warmth to wash over her body and only make her orgasm more powerful. They moaned into each other's mouths as their release came and shook their entire body.

They lay like this for a few minutes, trying desperately to regain their breaths, before Brennan suddenly pushed up.

"Fuck!" She said, leaving the bed and pulling Booth's T-shirt on her naked body.

"What, what happened?" Asked a very confused Booth, lifting himself to sit.

"We have-" She glanced at the clock. "Forty seven minutes to get to work."

"Fuck!" He said and quickly left the bed, putting on his boxers.

"I have clothes on the lab so no need to go by my place, we just need to shower."

They both got in the bathroom and Booth handed her a new tooth brush. They brushed their teeth quickly and then removed their clothes. The partners got in the shower and each put shampoo in their hands and rubbed their heads.

"Now I'm gonna smell like you all day." She chuckled.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?"

He took a sponge and gave her one too. They put soap on it and without even thinking, reached out and rubbed each other's bodies, cleaning the other from the deep scent of sex that took possession over them. As they finished, Brennan looked down and noticed Booth's straining erection. She looked up at him and gave him a sexy little smile, one side of her mouth curving up.

Before he knew what was happening, she pinned him to the shower wall and was attacking his lips. As quickly as he realized what was happening though, he spun them around and raised one of her mile long legs to rest around his hip. They kissed hungrily, switching between furious battles of tongues to biting and nibbling on the other's lips.

Booth lowered his head to suck under her ear as he entered her with a firm stroke. She grunted as he filled her to the deepest point possible and he increased the suction of her skin at the feel of her tight walls enveloping him yet again in such a pleasance way. He didn't waste any time and started immediately thrusting in and out of her, as far as he could.

Brennan dug her nails in his shoulders, knowing she's probably hurting him but not being able to stop herself. She curled her fingers in his hair and brought him down for a kiss full of want and their desire. As he hit once particularly deep, what she thought was the deepest point one human can reach to at the other's body, she threw her head back on the wall and cried out his name.

The feel of her shuddering beneath him and the sensual sight of her as she called out his name was what drove Booth into oblivion and so he started slamming in and out of her in a frenzy he never experienced before. He combusted inside of her in a few seconds and let himself shoot inside of her all he had.

They stared into each other's eyes as they breathed heavily, their chests heaving. With a smile they left the shower. Booth took two towels, wrapping one around his waist and the other around Brennan's slender body. He dried her and her hair as she did the same to him.

Reentering his room, hand in hand, Brennan quickly put on her clothes from last night. Booth though took a little longer and only with his shirt buttoned and with his pants hanging open, he walked over to Brennan and opened the top button of her blouse. She rolled her eyes and kissed him, buckling his 'cocky' belt buckle she secretly loved.

"I wanna choose your tie and socks today." She said, breaking the kiss as it warmed more and more.

"Um…" Booth grimaced a little.

"Please?" She asked in a cute voice, boring her big bright eyes into his.

"Fine." He chuckled at the way she could get him to give away the thing he counted most sacred to him.

Going over to his dresser, Brennan pulled over a blue and green tie and a pair of socks, black with stripes of purple, pink, gray and white.

"Here." She turned around and handed him the items. He put on the shoes and socks as she tied his tie. When he stood up she tightened the tie around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "Oh wait, we need coffee." She said as he put on his suit jacket.

"No time, we'll grab a cup at work already. You ready?"

"Um.. Yeah." She smiled.

"Great." He said and with quick movement, through her over his shoulder. She gave a girlish giggle and Booth couldn't help but grin at that cute little sound of hers.

"Booth let me down!" She tried to say firmly but broke into another round of giggling.

"No can do lady." He gave a kiss and a playful smack to her butt, locking the door behind them.

* * *

"We're here." He said, stopping the SUV and turning to look at Brennan.

"Bye baby." She leaned over and kissed his lips briefly. Though that brief touch wasn't enough since her lips were simply addictive and since he found the fact she called him 'baby' cute and hot beyond believe.

He pulled her to him so she'd straddle his lap. "Kiss me like you mean it." He demanded and she of course obeyed.

She crushed their lips together shot her tongue out to roam over the depths of his wonderful mouth. Putting his hands on her behind, he brought her as close to him as possible and created and delicate friction between their centers.

"Now you can go." He smiled, breaking the kiss after no more air was left in his lungs.

"Bye again." She laughed and went out of the car.

"Bye babe." He gave her a last smile before driving away.

* * *

Walking fast and lowering her head, Brennan entered the Medico-Legal lab at the Jeffersonian. Though as hard as she tried it didn't matter and before she could reach her office, Angela found her.

"Oh my god sweetie you're wearing yesterday's clothes!" She said, catching up to her friend and grinning widely.

"What?" Asked Brennan, not happy with being pulled out of her joyful mental recap of the previous night.. And that very morning.

"Bren you're wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday! And you're here seven minutes late even though you're always here like an hour before time."

A slight blush crept to her cheeks. She and Booth agreed on their car ride over to keep their new relationship low key until it was strong enough and established and she was not going to break that agreement... Even though she wanted desperately to tell her best friend about the best night (ahm, and morning) of her life. "Angela I juts.."

"Just what sweetie? Don't tell me you gave yourself those delicious hickeys you're sporting there." She pointed to her neck. "And that whole freshly-had-a-mind-blowing-fuck face is definitely giving you away."

"Angela we're not talking about this!" She said and blushed some more, finally entering her office.

"Oh we'll talk." Angela said with a knowing, devilish voice and left just as Brennan's phone beeped, announcing a text.

- Miss you already gorgeous. Best night ever! - Came a text from her partner, making her smile brightly.

- Definitely best night ever! Glad there are many more to come ;) – She replied.

* * *

**Well that's one smutty morning after hu? And super fluffy might I add ;)**

**PLEASE review this chapter and let me know if you liked it. I LOVE reviews! I read each and every one of them and of course reply to them all. So pretty please? Very pretty please? Puppy eyes please?**

**Thank you so much for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter :)**

**Love you boneheads, Silver **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh please don't hate me! I know, I know, I suck ass and you wanna come, find me and kill me in my sleep, but please don't okay? Self-harm is a real bitch and school is too and even when I'm posting nothing, I'm constantly working on fics, I promise you!**

**A\N: To Terri-  
I just wanted to say thank you so so so much! Oh my god you're amazing! I read every single one of your reviews and they all made me smile so hard! I'd relpy to them all if I could but since you're logged as a guest I can't :/  
So I really hope you're reading this :) This chapter's for you my love, you're truly wonderful!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Okay sweetie, it's time." Angela announced, walking into Brennan's office and seeing she was smiling as she typed a text message in her cellphone. At Brennan's startled and flushed face, Angela had to ask. "Who are you texting with Bren?" She smirked.

"What? Nobody!" Answered a blushing Brennan just as another text arrived.

-"Wear something sexy for me tonight?"- Came Booth's message.

"Just a sec Ange." She said, not quite managing to hide the excitement from her voice.

-"Oh you bet baby!"- She replied with a grin and turned her attention back to the artist standing in her office.

"Come on sweetie, you've been smiling all day long! I'm pretty sure I've never seen you this happy before; you gotta tell me who the guy is!" She practically screamed.

"I don't like the way you're jumping to conclusions Ange and please keep your voice down." Brennan said with a straight face.

"What jumping to conclusions?"

"Why do you immediately assume my good mood has to do with a guy?"

"Well, because as far as I know you're not really interested in women that way and your mood definitely has to do with sex so..."

Before Brennan could answer, another beep announcing an incoming text message was heard.

-"You make me really happy Bones... Just wanted to let you know"-

-"You make me just as happy Booth. You do"- She answered with a large smile and looked back to her best friend.

"Look, Angela," Brennan fought her smile back. He did make her happy, from the very first time they met, even when he infuriated her to no end, he always knew how to make her smile and laugh when she saw no reason to. "I'm not gonna discuss this with you so you might as well give up."

"Brennan, please." Angela pleaded, knowing though that she wasn't gonna win this one.

"No." She answered firmly, but before Angela exited he door, spoke again. "Angela may I ask you something?"

"Sure Bren, what is it?"

"Um… Hypothetically, if I were to.. Um.. Dress up in something sexy, that a guy might be.. I dunno… Do guys have certain fantasies?" She blurted out. "Sexually speaking." She added, feeling the need to clarify.

"Aww Brennan, you're gonna wear something sexy for your boyfriend?"

"Maybe…" She looked away, suddenly shy.

"Well in that case, go with the librarian, you can never fail with that one. All guys have that fantasy."

"Librarian…" Brennan pondered. "I can pull that on."

"Pull that off sweetie." Angela corrected her. "And I'm sure you can. Good luck with your hunk." She winked and left the office.

* * *

"Hey." Booth said when she opened the door, his eyes immediately falling to her cleavage revealed by the slightly open silk robe.

"Hey." She smiled and pecked his lips softly. "Strip to your boxers and go lie on the bed." She instructed and disappeared in the bathroom.

Not very sure what she has on her mind, Booth had no choice but to obey. He did as she said and sat in the middle of the bed, on top of the covers, with his back to the headboard. After several moments, Brennan speared in the doorway.

"Mr. Booth," Brennan spoke with a low, seductive voice, leaning her hip against the doorframe, her hair in a messy bun, letting her bangs fall on her eyes that had glasses, kind of like the ones Clark Kent has, on them. She wore a white man's dress-shirt (Booth's to be exact), the four top buttons open to show him her cleavage, the shirt coming mid-thigh, letting him see her mile long legs. "do you know what the penalty is for an over-due book?" She raised her brow and smiled at seeing his slightly shocked expression and darkened eyes.

"I'm not sure I do Ms. Brennan, care to tell me?" He extended his hand and she walked towards him, taking his hand and coming to straddle his lap.

"Well," She started, taking her hair rubber band off and shaking her head so her auburn hair will frame her face. "it's quite pricey to be honest, but I'm sure I can think of other ways for you to pay your debt."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" He faked innocence, unbuttoning the rest of her shirt.

"Well.. I think fucking me really hard will do… Maybe." She winked and in her next blink, she was lying on her back, pinned to the bed by Booth's body and dark gaze.

"Hmm, I think I can do that." He whispered against her lips and then seized them in a kiss of raw passion, letting his tongue fight, and then dance, with hers.

He ran his hand up and down her thigh as she let her hands roam his broad back and chest, their mouths still attached. They broke apart at the need of air and he immediately made his way to her pulse spot so he could suck there, not leaving until he made sure soon a hickey will appear there. She gave him at least two on his neck and he was teased to no end about it at work today even though he tried his hardest to cover them with either his hand or the collar of his shirt.

"I missed you today." He whispered.

"I missed you too." She smiled up. He swore that moment that if he got to see that smile of hers every day, he was the luckiest and happiest man on earth.

"Yeah? Well let's see just how much." He whispered against her lips, finally taking off her glasses and once again capturing her mouth with his, swallowing her moan of approval as he took one of her aching breasts on his large palm.

He pulled her shirt off her shoulders and once her chest was completely exposed to his watering mouth, he trailed open-mouthed kisses all over it; from her collar bone to the top of her breast and then the same route on the other side, purposely missing her nipples, even though he could practically hear them screaming for his mouth to close around them.

"Booth, please." Brennan whimpered, and he smiled against her skin, finally attaching his mouth to one beautifully pink nipple and sucking hard and greedily. After he gave the same wonderful care to her other breast, Brennan tugged on his hair and he came to face her.

"Well Mr. Booth, ready to pay your debt?" She smirked.

"It's **Agent** Booth for you." He said huskily, tearing apart her panties and throwing them away, smiling smugly at her gasp. "You know what? I have a better idea." Booth said, rolling off of her and then standing on the floor. Quickly, he moved to grab her by the waist and she had no other choice but to wrap her legs around him.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they left the bedroom.

"Here." He smiled, pushing back her bangs and setting her on the table.

He took off his boxers, the last item of clothing standing between them, and she immediately wrapped her hand around his proudly standing manhood.

"Well Agent Booth, it appears your belt buckle had it right." She smiled, quirking only one side of her mouth up and stroking him slowly, earning a chuckle, turned into a moan from him.

"So are you ready Dr. Brennan?" He asked as he took her hand off his very hard member and placed both her hands on his shoulders.

"For what?" She tilted her head.

"For your world to be rocked." He grinned, pulling her forward by the thighs and entering her with a grunt. He started thrusting back and forth, being wrapped by her tight and warm heat.

She moaned into his neck, opening her lips to suck on the spot behind his ear, the one she knew would earn her a groan and as expected, Booth groaned and quickened his pace of hard and deep strokes.

Brennan moved her hands to his lower back, meeting his mouth in a passionate kiss where their tongues stroked each other to the rhythm of the partners' now a bit frenzied movements.

Booth removed one hand he was using to lean on from the table and moved it to the smooth skin of her thigh, wrapping her long leg around his hip and keeping it locked there. He kept thrusting in and out of her, as hard as he could, encouraged by her louder and louder moans and the occasional whimper.

"Let go baby, just let go." He whispered in her ear, taking her lobe into his mouth as he felt his release ready to wash over him as her tightness clenched wonderfully around him.

"Oh god!" She screamed, her head falling back and her nails digging into his shoulders as she felt her entire body shake with the force of her orgasm.

"Bones!" Booth groaned after two more powerful thrusts, burying his head in the crook of her neck and nearly collapsing on the table, bracing himself with the help of his arms, as he emptied all he had into her welcoming shelter.

"Booth?" Brennan asked with a quiet voice after taking some moments to regain her breath.

"Yeah babe?" He lifted his head to look at her, brushing away the bangs that once again fell on her beautiful face and noticing the gorgeous rosy hue that colored her cheeks.

"Being in a relationship with you is pretty awesome." She smiled coyly and he couldn't help but lean forward and kissing the breath out of her.

* * *

**Yay! Booth's fantasy coming true by me, how wonderfully awesome hu?**

**The next chapter is going to be our last :\ We're gonna have some Sully time haha, let's see how that rolls!**

**PLEASE review this chapter and let me know if you liked it. I LOVE reviews! I read each and every one of them and of course reply to them all. So pretty please? Very pretty please? Puppy eyes please?**

**Thank you so much for reading, stay tuned for the last chapter :)**

**Love you boneheads, Silver**


End file.
